


Cinder Glade

by Galeas_the_Knight



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galeas_the_Knight/pseuds/Galeas_the_Knight
Summary: In the wake of Nissa's parting with the Gatewatch on Dominaria, Chandra follows her friend to Zendikar in the hopes of convincing her to come back. But what will happen when her true feeling for Nissa come out?





	1. "Spark" Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Gruulfriends, my Magic OTP.
> 
> I not only welcome but also encourage any input (comments/advice/constructive criticism) on this as well the rest of my stories.

Chandra materialized on Zendikar and surveyed her surroundings. In the distance white, dead, ground extended, a series of barren scars left by the Eldrazi. Yet where she had appeared was still filled with life. The redheaded pyromancer stood at the edge of a forest. Chandra knew these woods well, somewhere in those trees was the home of her friend Nissa. The elven animist had been furious when Chandra last saw her… when she had left the Gatewatch. 

Chandra shook herself from the painful memory of Nissa turning her back on them and leaving. She understood her friend’s anger, she also felt betrayed by Liliana’s abandonment on Amonkhet, but she also felt that Nissa’s decision to leave had been the wrong one, a hasty move made in anger, something Chandra knew quite a lot about. The palneswalker stepped into the twilight beneath the canopy of trees making her way along a path the beautiful elf she was searching for had shown her the last time she was on Zendikar. 

“What am I going to say to her?” She murmured under her breath. The best option would be to try to appeal to Nissa as a friend, the elf was likely to have calmed down by now and would probably listen to reason. Then again, she could always try the truth, admit to Nissa that she was in love with her. If she was honest with herself, that was the reason she was here at all. She was being selfish, she wasn’t here for the Gatewatch or even the oaths they had all taken, she just wanted to be with Nissa. Chandra didn’t know how long she had been in love with the elf, at least since Amonkhet, probably as long as the Revolt on Kaladesh. 

She had known she was pansexual for years, though it had taken her awhile to come to terms with it. In fact, she used to have crushes on both Gideon and Liliana, but those feeling had never amounted to anything, just infatuations she had long since grown out of. The pyromancer stepped out into small clearing, ahead of her was a structure undoubtedly shaped by magic. Several trees were intertwined to form a dwelling. Chandra looked around for any trace of the elven maiden she sought, Nissa had definitely been there recently, the door to the tree cottage was open and there were signs of recent cleaning. Nissa herself, however, was nowhere to be seen. 

Chandra sank down on a tree stump near the home, she was clad in her usual outfit, a combination of chainmail, ornate pauldrons, and a red top, she also wore a pair of goggles on her head. She closed her eyes, letting the sounds of the world around her fill her ears, she smiled to herself. She had never done this before she and Nissa became friends, before then she was too hotheaded and impatient for it. Nissa had gotten her to slow down, let go of the anger she had let build up inside her for all those years and experience the natural beauty around her. While she in turn and gotten the elf to come out her shell, open her heart to others and express her feelings. 

“Chandra?” her eyes shot open, twenty feet away from her, in a shimmering green robe, was Nissa. The elf’s hair was wet and not braided, she held a green towel in one hand and her staff in the other. She had obviously just taken a bath in a nearby river. Beautiful green markings covered her face and ran down her neck, disappearing beneath her robe. Chandra wondered for the thousandth how far those marks went. “What are you doing here?” Nissa asked, her green on green eyes almost glowing as she stepped into the shade of her cottage.

“I, uh… well…” Chandra willed herself to remain calm, “I was looking for you.”

“Evidently,” Nissa replied, “Are you here to try talking me into rejoining the Gatewatch?” 

“No! Well, sort of.” Chandra closed her eyes, looking for the right words, “I do want to come back, you’re my best friend… but that’s not the reason I came.” Nissa was more than a little shocked and concerned, she had never seen the pyromancer so unsure and flustered. Her confidence and self-assurance were qualities Nissa had always found so… appealing about her friend. 

“Chandra is everything okay?” She asked stepping forward, resting a hand on her shoulder. A surge of warmth ran through Chandra at the touch.

“I have something I need to say to you.”

“Well come in and we can talk while I dress.” She turned and walked to the entrance, something inside Chandra snapped as the elf turned away and the truth slipped out before she could stop it.

“I love you Nis.” The elf stopped in her doorway. Had she just heard what she thought, hoped, she had? Nissa’s heart raced as she slowly turned to face her friend, whose face now matched her hair.

“What did you say?” She took a step back toward the blushing woman in front of her. Chandra took a shuddering breath and looked Nissa in the eyes.

“I’m in love with you Nissa. I’m here because I can’t stand the thought of being separated from you.” Nissa’s heart leapt into her throat. “I needed to tell you, even if… even if you don’t… feel the same.” Nissa stepped closer to the beautiful redhead.

“But I do.” Chandra stopped, dumbfounded, “I am in love with you, Chandra Nalaar.” Nissa closed the distance, wrapping her arms around Chandra, pulling her into a hug which she returned. She could feel magical heat coursing through the pyromancer’s body, pulling back the elf pressed a tender, brief, kiss to Chandra’s lips.

The moment the animist broke the kiss Chandra recaptured her lips passionately. She acted out of instinct and pent up desire, she nipped at Nissa’s lower lip, causing the elf to open her mouth to Chandra’s tongue. The two continued to make out, Chandra’s hands beginning to roam Nissa’s body, feeling her through the robe. Her hands felt skin as she ran them over Nissa’s stomach. She broke the kiss, heat rising in her face.

“Wait, Nis!” she pulled away from the confused, disappointed, elf.

“What is it my love?” Chandra replied by pointing to Nissa’s front, she looked down to see that her robe had come undone, revealing her body. Chandra, to her credit was remaining calm, but the sight of Nissa’s breasts was almost too much for her, especially the green markings traversing her body and wrapping around said breasts. When Nissa’s green eyes met Chandra’s, they had darkened with desire. “Maybe we should continue this inside.” Chandra nodded letting Nissa lead her into the house. Nissa’s home was pretty much what she had expected, the entire place was one surprisingly large room. Everything inside from the chairs to the tables to the bed at the back were literally formed from the trees themselves. 

Nissa slipped the shimmering green garment from her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. Desire burned within Chandra’s very being as the elf turned back to her, she was gorgeous, pale skin etched with softly glowing green markings, a slender athletic figure, and shapely, sizable breasts. Nissa’s brazenness caused heat to pool in Chandra’s groin. She knew that Nissa’s people, the Joraga Nation, were more open to immediate intimacy between partners, in fact it was even encouraged amongst elves who were of age. 

“Shall we continue?” Nissa asked gently.

“Gods yes!” Chandra began to undo the clips of her armor, dropping it to the side as she pulled off her boots, then she pulled her top off and undid her pants, letting them drop to the ground. Now it was Nissa’s turn to be transfixed; her eyes raked over Chandra’s body, taking in the sight of her taut toned stomach, arms, shoulders, and legs before settling on her perky breasts. They weren’t as big as her own, but they were easily more than handful, she giggled as she noticed the freckles sprinkled across Chandra’s shoulders and breasts.

The two met again, picking up where they left off, this time with both women’s hands roaming over the others’ body. Nissa cupped Chandra’s left breast, its firm mass fitting perfectly into her hand, and began to toy with it. Her lover moaned into her mouth before cupping both of Nissa’s breasts. The two continued to kiss and grope each other as they slowly wade their way to the bed, they sank onto the mattress and fell back, Nissa ending up on top. She pulled back and looked Chandra in the eye.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?”

“Of course.” Chandra replied, trying to pull her girlfriend back, but Nissa didn’t move.

“This is your first time, correct? You are a virgin?” Chandra blushed again, breaking Nissa’s gaze.

“Well… yeah. You aren’t” Nissa shook her head.

“No, this is not my first-time making love to a woman.” Chandra looked back at her, a twinge of jealousy in her eyes. “But this is my first time with someone I love.” She dipped down catching Chandra’s lips again, before trailing kisses down her neck and across her right breast. She licked the hardened nipple then wrapped her lips around the nub, licking and sucking on it. Chandra groaned, she was enjoying relinquishing control to the elf. Nissa’s hand ran down the pyromancer’s body, slipped over her hairless mound, between her legs and began rubbing her slit, eliciting another groan. 

Nissa felt a warm wetness as she rubbed Chandra’s folds, she was ready. The elven animist slipped a single finger into her burning slit. This time Chandra moaned, her hair burst into flames, hips shifting at the feeling. She had masturbated before of course, normally thinking about the very elf she was with as she did, but this felt different, better even. Nissa moved her finger back and forth before adding another finger as she switched her mouth to Chandra’s other breast. She continued to finger the now openly moaning pyromancer, fingers sinking into Chandra’s feverishly hot pussy. After a few minutes she pulled away from Chandra’s breasts, moving up to kiss her on the lips. 

“Would you like me to use my mouth?” Nissa’s voice was filled with a lust the incredibly aroused pyromancer had never heard. Chandra moaned again, louder this time, her eyes wide open and pupils fully dilated.

“P-please!” Nissa kissed her once more, before kissing her way down Chandra’s body a second time, giving both breasts a peck before continuing to the dripping pussy, wrapped around her fingers. Nissa settled between Chandra’s quivering thighs, she swiped her thumb across Chandra’s erect clit. The woman beneath her shuddered and shivered, pleased she licked the hard nub. She pulled her fingers from Chandra’s pussy, before leaning in and licking the wet puffy lips. She sank in, sliding one finger back in as she continued to lick and suck at the entrance as well as the clitoris.

Pleasure was quickly building up inside Chandra, after a few minutes of Nissa eating her out, Chandra toppled off the edge, coming with her loudest moan yet.

“That… *huff* was amazing Nis!” she said catching her breath, she opened her eyes. Nissa pulled back, face smeared with her lover’s arousal, she wiped her mouth with her fingers as Chandra watched, pupils still fully dilated. Nissa licked her fingers clean and Chandra groaned again, “Gods that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“What about the sight of me nestled between your thighs?” Nissa asked playfully. Chandra blushed again.

“Okay, second sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Nissa slid back up the bed, slipping her arms around the exhausted pyromancer. The two kissed, blissfully settling into each other’s arms. 

Chandra glanced at the elf she was holding, she felt guilt build up in her chest. She hadn’t done anything, just laid there as Nissa lavished her.

“Nis?” Nissa looked up, her luminescent green eyes meeting Chandra’s fiery ones.

“What is it my love?”

“Do you want me to make love to you now?” The elf smiled, she pressed a tender kiss, identical to their first, to Chandra’s lips and said one word.

“Later.” Then she settled back into the pyromancer’s warm embrace.

End, of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have addressed this beforehand, but I couldn't find a way to put it into the story. I know Nissa has problems regarding physical contact with other people. In my story she used to be okay with physical contact, and was intimately involved with another member of her nation until she was exiled. She had another intimate relationship afterward but because of the traumas she kept going through she started to lose the ability to cope with physical contact. Chandra helped ease her problems and allow her have physical contact with people again, which I intended to included in the statement "helped her open her heart to others".


	2. Grove of the Burn Willows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks into being lovers, Chandra feels she’s being a passive partner in her relationship with Nissa, eventually she manages to convince Nissa to let her take a more active role in their lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With War of the Spark about to come out I needed to finish this. I feel more confident about the first half of this chapter as oppesed to the back half. 
> 
> I not only welcome but also encourage any input (comments/advice/constructive criticism) on this as well the rest of my stories.

Nissa sat in a vine-woven chair, legs crossed, eyes closed in meditation. She wore her shimmering green robe, the front left untied, revealing her naked form beneath. Across the room Chandra lay on her stomach, watching her girlfriend from the bed. Nissa had tried numerous times to teach her how to meditate but she wasn’t very good at it. The beautiful pyromancer closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, they’d been together for nearly two weeks, and they’d made love every day since their first time, or rather, Nissa had made love to her every day. The elf had repeatedly turned down Chandra’s offers to make love to her, and Chandra couldn’t get rid of the guilty feeling she got every time she came down from an orgasm to realize Nissa hadn’t had her release. In fact she didn’t think Nissa had cum even once since their relationship began. Chandra wasn’t used to being this passive in anything, she was a pyromancer after all… Maybe if she offered one more time…

Chandra’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a deep inhalation, Nissa had finished her meditation. The pyromancer quickly made up her mind, she’d do it. Chandra rolled off the bed and strode to her girlfriend, Nissa slipped her slender, pale legs from the chair and stretched. 

“What is it my love?” Chandra felt her heart flutter as Nissa’s beautiful green on green eyes gazed into her own amber ones; that kind, wonderful, smile she’d fallen in love with playing across her lips. Chandra strode forward, leaned over, and pressed a burning, needy kiss to those lips. The elven animist immediately returned the kiss, slipping her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her close. Chandra let Nissa pull her into her lap as they made out, the elf’s hands running along her body, tugging on her top and trousers. Nissa pulled away, “Chandra if you want me to make love to you we’ll have to get you out of those clothes and switch places.”

“No.” Nissa paused, she’d heard that tone before, just never in bed. “It’s my turn to make love to you.” The elf smiled sweetly.

“I’ve told you; you don’t have to.”

“But, I want to.” Chandra’s eyes glowed with fiery mana. Without waiting for an answer she slipped off of her girlfriend’s lap. Nissa mulled it over for a moment, before relenting with a sigh, slipping her robe off, and spreading her legs as the pyromancer dropped to her knees between them. Chandra hesitated a moment, she’d never done this before, steeling her nerves she leaned in. Nissa was already turned on from their make out session, her lips puffy and glistening with arousal. She ran an experimental finger down Nissa’s wet slit before leaning closer licking the full length of the elf’s sex. A small, almost imperceptible, moan escaped Nissa’s throat. Emboldened by her lover’s response Chandra continued, pushing her tongue deeper as she licked, before flicking the tip of her tongue across Nissa’s clit, eliciting a louder moan from the elf. 

Nissa let out a series of moans as her girlfriend licked and kissed her sex, what the pyromancer lacked in experience she more than made up for in talent and enthusiasm. Slender fingers slipped into Chandra’s fiery hair, gently tugging, egging her on. 

“Chandra…” Nissa’s voice was low and mingled with a needy moan. Chandra glanced at her girlfriend’s face; she’d never seen Nissa like this. She was always so calm and collected, but now she was lounged back in the chair, eyes closed, pale skin flushed, her entire body quivering as she continued to hold Chandra’s hair. Shifting slightly, Chandra wrapped her lips around Nissa’s clit, sucking on it as she pushed two finger’s into her warm, dripping sex. With the combined stimulation it only took a dozen thrusts before Nissa came with shuddering gasp. 

“Not bad for my first time. Did you like it?” Nissa opened her eyes, a look of content love smoldered within the green depths, her chest rose and fell with shaky breaths.

“I don’t remember the last time I had a release that… intense.” An almost cocky smile spread across Chandra’s lips as she slipped back up to Nissa, resting with her legs on either side of Nissa’s left thigh. 

“Oh really?” Chandra pressed a brief, fiery, kiss to Nissa’s lips. 

“Absolutely.” Nissa responded, recapturing her lips. Through the passionate kisses Nissa felt Chandra move, rubbing her feverishly hot, dripping, sex on Nissa’s thigh. The elf almost chuckled through the kiss at her girlfriend’s subconscious, needy, movements. “Come on Chandra,” she broke the kiss, “time for you, you obviously need it.” Chandra blushed as she realized how transparently aroused and needy she was. “Let’s take this to the bed.” 

The two stood crossing to the bed as Nissa called forth a vine, which swept the light shimmering sheets down. She felt Chandra faulter and glanced at her. Chandra’s eyes were fixed on the vine.

“What is it, my love?” she asked. Chandra looked away from the vine back at her, a fresh blush painting her cheeks.

“Nis, have you ever… used your vines to…” Nissa’s eyes widened slightly, was her girlfriend asking what she thought she was? “You know, used them in lovemaking?” Chandra was no longer looking at her, head turned away from both the elf and the vine. No, Nissa had never used her vines in such a way, but as she glanced from her aroused girlfriend to the vine and back she felt renewed heat grow between her thighs. She slipped behind the aroused and inattentive pyromancer and whispered into her ear.

“Perhaps we could make this another first for the both of us.” Chandra shivered as she felt Nissa’s breath on her cheek and neck.

“Yes please.” The two moved swiftly to the bed, Chandra turning to kiss her again as the two fell onto its surface. Nissa pulled back and called forth two vines, green mana flaring around one hand, these vines were smoother and more supple than the ones she usually summoned. The vines snaked towards the couple, separating to position between each woman’s thighs. Nissa stopped them, looking into Chandra’s eyes, searching for confirmation and consent to continue, which she clearly saw in her lover’s fiery depths.

“We’ll start slowly.” Chandra nodded, and the vines pushed forward gently, sliding along both women’s dripping sexes, then pushed forward again, penetrating both. Chandra let out a shuddering gasp as the vine pushed deep into her pussy, her hair bursting into flames. At the same time Nissa let out a humming moan as her vine pushed just as deeply into her. They opened their eyes, both sets aglow with magical power, and burning with lust. 

“Okay.” One word, that’s all Chandra said. At silent a command from Nissa the vines pulled out and push back in, in repeated, deep, steady thrusts. Chandra had never had anything inside her besides fingers, her own and Nissa’s, and Nissa’s tongue, and neither could have prepared her for the feeling of the animate vine stretching her sex as it repeatedly thrust into her. 

“Chandra, Look at me.” The pyromancer felt her girlfriend’s hands on the sides of her face and she relented, looking into Nissa’s eyes as the vines fucked them both. Nissa was remaining surprisingly calm, considering the circumstances, but Chandra could see a blush crossing her pale skin, and it was clear to her that the elf was thoroughly enjoying herself, the way she squirmed slightly each time the vine thrust into her said as much. Nissa pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, breaking it just long enough to say three words.

“I love you.” Nissa’s hands began roaming Chandra’s body, who moaned into the kiss before following her lover’s lead. They were pressed together, their breasts and hardened nipples rubbing together as they fondled each other. Nissa was getting close, pleasure and pressure building up in her groin and abdomen, Chandra was equally close, after nearly two week of lavishing pleasure on her Nissa had become quite attuned to all the signs her lover’s body gave when it was close to release. Nissa gave a mental command and the vines immediately obeyed, changing the angle of the thrusts, twisting as pulled out and slid back in. 

Chandra gasped into Nissa’s mouth as the smooth stem of the plant ground against her g-spot. The flushed pyromancer broke the kiss, moaning as she came. The vines continued to fuck the two through Chandra’s orgasm and not long after, Nissa topple from the peak as well. The thrusting of the vines slowed as both women’s orgasms petered out, until eventually the movement stopped and both vines withdrew, pulling out of Chandra and Nissa’s pussies. 

“So,” Chandra’s eyes opened to see Nissa propped up on an elbow looking down at her. “Was it everything you thought it would be?”

“If you’re asking, ‘was it good’, I don’t think you need me to answer that question.” Nissa smiled, swooping down to recapture Chandra’s lips, who pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, “But I can’t help but feel like we reverted back to you doing all the work while I just lay here as you pleasure me. Today was supposed to be about you.” Another smile crossed Nissa’s lips.

“And it was, I have never been with a lover who made me feel as the way you do. You are the most attentive, and caring lover I have ever had.” Chandra smiled as she let her lover close the distance again to kiss her. 

They curled together, huddled in each other’s embrace, but the through the bliss and contentment Nissa felt something gnawing at her heart, when the time came Chandra would leave to rejoin the Gatewatch in their efforts to thwart Bolas. “Chandra my beloved.” Chandra pulled back, looking into her eyes, Nissa’s tone worried her. “You’ll be going back to the Gatewatch won’t you? You don’t have to answer; I already know what that answer will be. When you arrived on Zendikar you wanted to convince to me to come back, rejoin the Gatewatch, I am not sure if I have it in me to do that, at least not right now. I cannot stop you from leaving and I cannot stand the thought of losing you.”

“You won’t.”

“That is correct, I won’t lose you, because when you leave I will be with you.” Chandra smiled and kissed her.

“I love you Nis.”

“I adore you as well, Chandra.” 

End


End file.
